1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image processing, and more particularly, to fusing an RGB image with a near infrared (NIR) (or black/white) image from among images obtained using a multi-spectral filter array.
2. Description of the Related Art
To obtain an image in a visible band and an NIR image in an invisible band at the same time, the images in respective channels may be simultaneously obtained using a multi-spectral filter array as shown in FIG. 1.
Thereafter, an RGB image and an NIR image are separated from the obtained images and processed, and then, these images are finally fused together to improve image sensitivity.